Red And Blue
by Air Force Goth
Summary: “I have a mission for you diedara” Pein spoke quietly staring at the younger mans small figure. “what is it un?” the tall blond man replied quietly. Veary Discriptive Yoai. DeiXPein and DieXKisa -RAPE! or is it?-
1. Big Mistake

(Chapter 1 Big Mistake)

"I have a mission for you diedara" Pein spoke quietly staring at the younger mans small figure.

"what is it un?" the tall blond man replied quietly. He stared back at his leader who rose to his feet walking up to him. Peins eyes were dull and dark showing no emotion as if his life was gone. Diedara shivered at this looking at his feet.

"you have to go to the mist village with kisame, you two will be posted as a stake out waiting for Zabuza to come to you for this envelope" Pein held out a envelope. Diedaras pale hand clutched it and put it in his cloak. "fail and you'll get punished" Pein took a step closer to the blond man and whispered in his ear "and I wont be nice about it ether" Pein nipped Diedaras ear he flinched away. Pein simply turned and strolled back to his desk "you may leave now diedara."

Without hesitation diedara spun around and raced out of leaders office racing down the hall to his room he shared with sasori. Why Would leader-sama make me go on a mission with fish face? Ug this is not going to be fun un. diedara sat on his bed and sasori looked at him thread hanging from his mouth, red hair messy and un-groomed "what's wrong die-die-kun?" sasori mumbled. Diedara sighs "nothing un." he quickly got up agent and walked out sasori looking after him worried.

Diedara walked down the hall thinking about Pein and sasori and fish face kisame. Suddenly kisame was looming over diedara. "Ello die-die-kun. Where leaving now you ready?" diedara looked up at the tall blue man who's sharp teeth shone. Diedara nodded and sighed. "yes un."

____________________________________________________________________________________

Diedara and kisame made fast time getting to the mist village. Kisame went off to find fire wood while diedara made a fire ring and put out his stuff. Not two minutes after kisame left he was back with an arm full or fire wood. "can I start the fire un?!" diedara cherped exited. Kisame looked at diedara and put the wood in the fire ring and steped back nodding "okay." kisame mumbled. Diedara Smiled making a quick clay bird putting it under the wood and steping back,. A second later there was a miny explosion and the wod burst into flames.

Diedara sat down pleased with him self and kisame sat next to him blue eyes showing no emotion. Diedara just stared at the fire then layed back to sleep.

"diedara?" kisame whispered. "yes kisame un?" diedara looked at him. Kisame blinked then pined diedara down easily the smaller man struggled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING UN!" shouted diedara kicking and struggling. Kisame covered his mouth and startled him.

Within a moment kisame had diedara quiet but still struggling. Kisame sigh sand bent down kissing diedara roughly. Diedaras eye widened and he went still.


	2. Snip Snap Scream

Deidara attempted to push kisame away, but seeing he was much smaller than the muscular blue man he was quickly pined to the ground.

Kisame used one hand to pin Deidara's mouth hands above his head breaking the rough lustful kiss. "W-what are you doing-un!" deidara squealed face in a full blush, hair half in his face half not. Kisame said nothing to deidara, but used his free hand to run over diedaras body.

Kisame Straddled Deidara's legs down his free hand slipping under Deidara's shirt. A Shocking cold hand crawled up dei's chest pulling hi shirt off.

Smooth pale flesh was shone after the shirt was removed. Fire light, flicking onto its pale depths. Kisame stared hungrily to make it raw and bloody.

Kisame lowered his head to the pale flesh licking and nipping it hard. Deidara couldn't help but moan. Not struggling against the tall blue man anymore. Kisame moved lower from deidaras chest to just above his pant line. Teasing the soft, sensitive, pale skin. Deidara whimpered soft noises escaping his mouth, as the fire slowly stared to die down into a small ember.

Kisame looked at deidara letting go of his hands though diedara didn't move them. Now kisame used his hands to slip off diedaras pants and boxers toughing them aside with his shirt. Then lowering his mouth to deidaras self. Licking it softly and teasing him. Deidara hated thus whimpering for kisame to suck or rub anything to make him feel good.

Kisame growled deeply pulling diedara into him mouth bobbing his head slowly as he sucked on diedaras progressively hardening self, his own starting to throb in his tight pants. Deidara moaned lowly whimpering for more then sending his hand down to entwine his fingers in kisame hair holding onto his hair tightly begging for more with little pushes and pumps from his hips. More noises escaping his lips.

The moon hung over head casting the last light kisame needed as keep started sucking faster. The woods around them eerily quiet but neither took notice to thus.

The pair continued like this for several minutes until kisame again increased his speed. Diedara was already at his climax by this time and he bucked his hips hard kisame chocking abit then pining diedaras hips down hard claws going into his hips, sucking faster and deeper now tong playing with him.

"k-kisame I'm g-gonna-un!" he stammered as he cumed his load into kisame mouth, kisame swallowed every drop lifting his head and growling "dang deidara you taste good." he growled pulling down his pants and boxers. His own Hard, thick self throbbing in pain.

Diedara whimpered scared not wanting this all asuden. He liked the job he was given but not this; it was bad Enoph with sasori-no-danna. Kisame held down deidaras hips hard no letting him go anywhere.

Kisame pressed his throbbing self to deidaras ass pushing on it to hear him whimper scared. Growling instinctively kisame pushed in deidara hard making him scream really loud. Kisame growled "good deidara you're so tight! Hasn't sasori loosened you yet!" hissed kisame pressing farther in and starting to pump at a fast pace.

Streams of tears rolled down deidaras checks as he covered his mouth hating this but kisame wouldn't let him oh, oh no not now, not until he got what he wanted out of this. Kisame kept pushing harder and fasting into diedara, no lube meant a lot of pain. Kisames growling droned out the sound of anything else he was like a mad dog in a tiny cage, that got lose and is able to do what he wants.

Within a few shot moments kisame pulled almost all the way out of diedara and slammed back in releasing his thick large load. "Ya, that it… You're a good fuck dei, I'm happy Pein put us on this mission together." he smirked kisses away deidaras tears.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Early Dawn broke across the horizon. Long streaks of sun light broke through the trees onto deidaras eyes. He had fallen asleep un-dressed with kisame watching him fully dressed besides a shirt. Deidara sat up and pulled on his cloths, there was a mess of cum on the ground but it was easily covered with some dirt.

Kisame looked at Deidara as he dressed eyes hard as he hummed the song blue man in his own tune. Deidara kicked some dirt over the still burning embers and picked up his bag "come one were almost done here-un." Kisame nodded to deidara pulling on his cloak and zipping it up sword on his back, diedara just walked away to the mist village.


End file.
